Sibuk
by revabhipraya
Summary: Setiap siang, Jack mengunjungi Istana Tooth. {comfort-no-hurt}


**Disclaimer:** Rise of The Guardians © Dreamworks Animation Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Summary:** Setiap siang, Jack mengunjungi Istana Tooth.

 **Warning:** Post-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

 **Sibuk** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Siang itu, Jack mengunjungi Istana Tooth. Pemuda—atau seseorang yang dulunya pemuda—itu tidak punya alasan khusus apapun, ia hanya bosan dan merasa butuh seseorang untuk dijahili—eh, diajak mengobrol maksudnya.

Sayangnya, Jack tidak tahu bahwa siang itu, Istana Tooth sedang tidak bisa dikunjungi.

"Halo, Tooth!" sapanya riang sambil melompat turun dari tongkatnya. _Hup_. Dia mendarat tepat di samping peri berwarna hijau-biru itu. "Sibuk dengan semua gigi anak-anak, hm?"

"Oh, hai, Jack," balas Tooth sambil menoleh sekilas. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, hendak menghentikan seorang Baby Tooth yang sedang melintas. "Baby Tooth, kamu sudah memeriksa semua gigi yang baru sampai dari Eropa?"

Baby Tooth mengangguk. "Um!"

"Dari Amerika?"

Lagi, Baby Tooth mengangguk.

"Asia?"

Baby Tooth mencicit pelan, namun Jack dapat mendengarnya sebagai, "Tadi Little Tooth sedang memeriksanya."

"Baiklah, Australia?"

"Diperiksa Child Tooth," cicit Baby Tooth lagi.

"Afrika?"

Baby Tooth mengangguk.

Tooth membuka telapak tangannya. "Mana sampel gigi dari benua yang sudah kamu periksa?"

Jack melihat Baby Tooth terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap kedua punggung tangannya. Perlahan, Baby Tooth mencicit, "Aku ... lupa."

Tooth menghela napas sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Cepat bawa kemari."

Sigap, Baby Tooth menghormat lalu buru-buru melesat menuju salah satu pos gigi.

Lagi, Tooth menghela napas pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Jack dengan mata setengah terbuka. Peri itu tampak lelah. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Jack? Maaf soal tadi, kami memang sedang agak sibuk saat ini."

"Oh, tidak, tidak apa-apa," balas Jack sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kalau memang sedang sibuk, aku bisa datang lain hari."

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti, Jack," ucap Tooth dengan seulas senyum lelah di wajahnya. "Dan maaf juga aku jadi harus mengusirmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jack segera naik ke atas tongkatnya lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, Jack, hati-hati."

Jack melesat ke angkasa.

.

Siang berikutnya, Jack mengunjungi Istana Tooth lagi. Pemuda itu tidak punya alasan khusus apapun, ia hanya bosan dan merasa butuh seseorang untuk dijahili—eh, diajak mengobrol maksudnya. Dia memang sedang tidak punya pekerjaan untuk dikerjakan. Tidak seperti Bunny yang sibuk menjelang Paskah, North yang juga sibuk menjelang Natal, ataupun Sandy dan Tooth yang sibuk setiap malam, Jack tidak punya jadwal pekerjaan tetap. Jack tahu pekerjaannya berlaku selama musim dingin, musim lainnya ia tidak punya pekerjaan, tetapi pekerjaan itupun tidak menyita seluruh waktunya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Hai, Tooth!" Lagi, Jack mendarat di samping Tooth yang masih sibuk menanyai perinya satu demi satu. "Masih sibuk?"

"Oh, hai, Jack!" Tooth menyapa sekilas sebelum kembali menanyai peri-peri gigi kecil yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya. "Baby Tooth, jangan lupa periksa gigi-gigi baru yang dibawakan tim Baby Alpha Tooth. Child Tooth, kamu sudah memeriksa semua gigi di Australia? Kalau sudah, jangan lupa masukkan ke dalam kotak memori, ya. Kabari juga soal Child Alpha Tooth. Little Tooth, bagaimana dengan pos penyimpanan kotak memori? Kudengar kemarin sempat ada kerusakan? Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Baby Tooth, Child Tooth, dan Little Tooth semuanya berebutan mencicit di hadapan Tooth, membuat Jack mau tidak mau menutup telinganya. Apakah ia datang di saat yang salah lagi? Tampaknya Tooth dan jutaan peri kecilnya masih sibuk hari ini.

Jack menghela napas lalu kembali melesat ke langit tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

Siang berikutnya, Jack kembali mengunjungi Istana Tooth. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak punya alasan khusus selain bosan dan butuh mengerjai seseorang. Oke, dia tidak akan meralat lagi, dia memang datang ke sini untuk mengerjai seseorang, bisa jadi Tooth, bisa jadi peri-peri gigi kecilnya. Yang mana saja bukan masalah kok, untuk Jack.

Akan tetapi, melihat Tooth yang sedang beterbangan ke sana-sini membuat Jack sadar bahwa sepertinya dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat lagi.

"Hai, Tooth!" Jack menyapa lagi dengan nada tanpa dosa sambil ikut terbang di sisinya. "Sedang sibuk?"

"Oh, halo, Jack," balas Tooth dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menyuarakan semangat. "Oh! Maaf karena kemarin aku tidak menggubrismu, Jack! Aku benar-benar sibuk ..."

"Bukan masalah," ujar Jack sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sepertinya sekarang pun kau sedang sibuk."

"Benar sekali," angguk Tooth sambil menghela napas pelan. "Entah mengapa setelah ribuan tahun mengambil gigi anak-anak dan menyimpan memorinya, akhirnya tiba rasa jenuh."

Jack melongo. "Tooth, kau jenuh?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku letih." Tooth mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "Coba bandingkan dengan North yang hanya membagikan hadiah pada satu malam setiap tahun, juga Bunny yang menyembunyikan telur pada satu hari setiap tahun. Aku bekerja tiga ratus enam puluh lima malam dalam setahun, Jack!"

"Kalau tahun kabisat, hari kerjamu jadi tiga ratus enam puluh enam hari, Tooth," sahut Jack sambil menghitung dengan jari tangannya. Dia tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Ah ya, benar." Tooth menghela napas. "Sebentar, kenapa aku jadi mengeluhkan jumlah hari kerjaku?"

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau merasa letih." Jack duduk di atas tongkat saktinya, mengisyaratkan Tooth untuk berhenti bergerak sejenak. "Bukan karena kau jenuh, bukan juga karena hari kerjamu yang terlampau banyak. Sandy juga bekerja selama tiga ratus enam puluh lima malam dalam setahun—"

"Dan tiga ratus enam puluh enam hari dalam satu tahun kabisat," sambung Tooth geli.

Jack tergelak. "Ya, dan dia kelihatan sangat menikmati pekerjaannya yang memang mengasyikkan itu."

Tooth mengerjap. "Jadi?"

"Kurasa kau hanya kehilangan sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati dalam pekerjaanmu." Jack menunjuk sebuah pos memori. "Coba, apa yang akhir-akhir ini kau lakukan selama bekerja?"

Tooth mengerutkan dahi, tampak berusaha keras memanggil memorinya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. "Aku meminta Baby Tooth, Child Tooth, dan Little Tooth untuk melakukan pengawasan terhadap gigi dari lima benua yang berbeda. Aku juga mengawasi kerusakan di beberapa pos, mengurus perbaikannya, dan memastikan kerusakan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Sepertinya hanya itu."

Jack mengangguk. "Kau sudah melihat rekam memori dari gigi-gigi yang baru tiba, belum? Sudah melihat betapa cemerlangnya gigi-gigi yang baru tiba, belum?"

Mata Tooth melebar perlahan. Peri itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Senyum puas terpampang pada wajah Jack. "Kurasa itulah yang kau butuhkan."

Tooth melongo.

"Oh, aku pergi dulu, Tooth!" Jack kembali melesat ke langit. "Sampai jumpa!"

Untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari ini, Tooth melambai kepada kepergian Jack dari istananya.

Jadi ... Tooth harus melihat gigi-gigi yang baru tiba, ya?

.

Siang berikutnya, lagi-lagi Jack berkunjung ke Istana Tooth. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bosan dan butuh seseorang untuk dikerjai dan diajak mengobrol. Baiklah, ia sudah sedikit bertobat sejak menjadi _Guardian—_ kecuali mungkin kepada Bunny, karena kelinci itu memang enak dikerjai—tetapi itu bukan berarti ia sepenuhnya tidak akan mengerjai siapapun lagi. Dia ini penyebar kesenangan, 'kan?

Jack turun, menghampiri Tooth yang sedang berbicara kepada Baby Tooth.

"Hai, To—"

"Baby Tooth! Coba lihat gigi yang baru tiba dari Amerika ini! Bukankah ini adalah gigi anak kecil terindah yang pernah kau lihat? Putih sekali, ya? Belum lagi bentuknya sempurna dan akarnya ... ah! Indah sekali!"

Jack menahan kata-katanya.

"Oh, Child Tooth! Ini gigi dari Asia?" Tooth menerima sebuah gigi dari Child Tooth yang baru menghampirinya. "Oh, astaga! Ini gigi pertamanya! Cepat, ambil kotak memori baru dari gudang penyimpanan! Gigi—dan memori—seindah ini harus disimpan baik-baik!"

Jack tersenyum kecil.

"Little Tooth! Ada apa?" tanya Tooth sembari menerima sebuah gigi dari Little Tooth yang memasang wajah murung. "Ah ... gigi ini keropos? Kenangan masa kecilnya tidak bisa tersimpan dengan baik, ya? Kalau begitu, pergilah ke pos reparasi, coba tanyakan apa gigi ini bisa diperbaiki atau tidak. Kalau tidak, terpaksa ... kita harus membuang gigi yang indah dan berkilau itu, Little Tooth."

Senyum di wajah Jack semakin melebar seiring dengan jumlah kata yang diucapkan Tooth kepada peri-peri kecilnya. Memutuskan bahwa Tooth tidak dapat lagi ia kerjai sekarang—baiklah, sejak awal dia memang tidak berniat mengerjai Tooth—Jack memutuskan untuk pergi.

 _Pekerjaanku di sini sudah selesai._

Mungkin besok ... ia akan mengganggu pabrik North saja.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Halo! XD

Ide ini datangnya dari barisan kalimat konyol Jack dan Tooth yang masuk akal di dalam otak Rey. Awalnya cuma kepikiran Tooth bilang "aku kerja 365 hari dalam setahun", terus Jack nyahut "366 hari kalau kabisat", _and that's it_. Tahu-tahu aku panjangin dan jadilah seperti ini. XD

Semoga memuaskan, ya~ ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
